


you’re where i want to go

by only_because3



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: “We’ve gone a long time without seeing each other before. And we have FaceTime.” She nods, eyes still watching her hands as she folds the shirt in half, then thirds. “You’ll barely notice the difference.”





	you’re where i want to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwantthemtostay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantthemtostay/gifts).



> A quick little thing that isn’t my usual style. But iwantthemtostay (who is the best Internet wife) requested a big love declaration in an airport and, considering I find myself going through those twice a year with my actual lovely and amazing wife, I thought I could do a decent job!
> 
> Thanks to falsettodrop for holding my hand with this and telling me not to scrap it!

“How long will you be gone for?” It’s a silly question because Tessa knows without a doubt that she’s going to tell him to go.

He shrugs as he scrubs a hand through his hair. “At least a month. Probably two or three.” Shampoo drips down over his eyebrows and she is quick to wipe it away with wet fingers. Scott gives her a smile in thanks but she can see the regret that paints the corners of it. “I don’t-“

She cuts him off with a smile of her own. “You should.” He shakes his head, opens his mouth to start listing all the reasons he shouldn’t. “No, I won’t hear it, Scott. This is once in a lifetime.” She wraps her arms around his waist, bodies slick and warm as they press against each other. “You’d tell me to go, wouldn’t you?”

He sighs. “In a heartbeat.”

—

They have three weeks before he flies out, three weeks before he moves across the world and away from her and he keeps trying to back out but she won’t let him.

“You’ll regret it,” she tells him as she packs up his clothes. They sit on either side of the bed, a box between them. Scott puts in clothes exactly like he took them out of the drawers. Tessa unfolds everything and refolds it smaller, neater. “We’ve gone a long time without seeing each other before. And we have FaceTime.” She nods, eyes still watching her hands as she folds the shirt in half, then thirds. “You’ll barely notice the difference.”

He will. Technology has come far but it can’t replace the feeling of her skin on his or her smell.

But she’s smiling and even though it’s a little forced, he sighs and nods. “You’re right,” he says. After all, he’s already got a studio rented in Osaka and Satoko is counting on him. 

He should’ve never said yes to begin with.

—

“I think we should do something before I leave,” he announces as he walks into the living room.

She’s propped up by every throw pillow her couch has to offer, laptop next to her and lap full of papers. “Like what?” She wiggles her nose when her glasses slip down, a poor way to urge the frames back up. 

“A nice dinner? Maybe we can get a room in the city the day before my flight.”

She looks at him over the rim of her glasses, finding him chewing on a water bottle cap. She definitely won’t miss that over the next few months. “Okay.” A simple answer for a simple request. Tessa expects that to be the end of it but Scott still stands there, chewing and staring at her, his eyes sad and his shoulders tense. She pushes her glasses into her hair. “What is it?”

He takes the cap from his mouth, the methodical biting replaced with his thumb rubbing alone the contours of the bent lid. “Are you going to miss me?”

She rolls her eyes. “Of course.” Can he not see how busy she’s been keeping herself in an effort to not feel the ache of his absence even before he leaves? Does he not notice how much tighter she holds his hand? Does he not notice the way she digs her nails into his shoulders, his back, his ass, like she’s trying to claw her way inside of him?

He still stares at her and though he nods, she knows he’s unconvinced.

Closing her laptop and tossing all her papers on top of it, Tessa pushes herself onto her knees, reaching for Scott over the back of the couch. Arms open wide, she hugs him tight once he’s close enough. Her palms are flush with his skin, each fingertips pressing urgently into his body, her palms and arms exuding just as much strength as her hands. She can feel each breath he takes, feels the dampness of his sweat into the fabric of his shirt. His head finds a home in the crook of her neck and his own arms circle her waist. Her shirt goes taut when his hand fist the fabric at her back, the palm of his free hand settling against the skin at the curve of her back. 

He takes a heartbreaking breath. His shoulders tense like he’s trying to hold himself together. She holds him tighter. “I’m sorry that I’ve made you think I’m not going to miss you,” she starts. “I just don’t want you to have to worry about me.”

If he worries (more), she knows he won’t go and she can’t let him do that.

“I’m going to miss you a lot,” he admits wetly, voice breaking even as it is muffled by her skin.

She smiles, a shadow of laughter bubbling in her chest. Of course she already know he’s going to miss her.

When she pulls back, Scott climbs over the couch to follow. It’s not smooth at all and it makes her laugh which makes him laugh too and  _ this _ is what she’s wanted. She doesn’t want them to be sad while they’ve still got each other so close. Once he’s settled at her side, she reminds him, “This is all just temporary.” The lines at the corners of his eyes deepen and she rubs at them gently with her thumb. “It’s just a little while.”

Slow and timid, he shakes his head. His palm slides along her thigh, touch heavy and needy, even if his fingers don’t create impressions in her flesh like she so often does to him. “But-“

He is going to list every reason to not go and she will agree with every single one of them.

So she presses her lips to his neck, trails her way up his jaw until she can kiss him properly- deep and all encompassing, not stopping until she feels faint with the need for more air.

—

They don’t end up going out like he wanted. 

Instead, they spend the night before his flight in their hotel, watching bad tv and eating too much room service.

It’s more perfect than he could’ve imagined.

Sometime between bites of vanilla bean ice cream and the crust of the pizza he ordered, Tessa stands at the end of the bed and takes off her leggings and her sweater. It starts off sexy, her hips swaying in time to nothing and her hands teasing her shirt higher, but then a burp comes out of her mouth and she looks so horrified for a moment that all he can do is laugh and then she’s laughing too, stripping without any fanfare.

He’d known she hadn’t bothered with a bra that morning but he’s surprised by the lack of underwear.

She crawls up to him and places herself in his lap with a soft sigh. Everywhere he touches her is hot, the expanse of her back and the tops of her thighs, the slope of her breasts and the curve of her hips. She pushes as he pulls, moving so that they’re as close as can be, until she is all that he can see and breathe and taste. He kisses her like he’s not going to get the chance to ever again. 

Her hand slips between her thighs, shiny from wrist to fingertip when the light hits it, before she takes him from his boxers, fist wet and firm and perfect around him. She glides smoothly, her juices the best lubricant. Tessa doesn’t seem to be in a hurry and he does want to take his time but there is a frenzy beneath his skin, urging him to take everything he can until he has to get on that plane.

He urges her up with his hands on her ass and she follows his direction, lining herself up with his cock easily. She doesn’t ease into it, takes him all in one fell swoop, and the feeling of her cunt stretching around him as he fills her leaves them both panting against each other’s mouths. 

They fuck for hours, at first desperate and fast before it moves into something slower but just as needy. He sucks a line of purpling marks along her shoulder, bites at the juncture of her neck, his arms wrapped around her tight as he ruts up into her. Her legs never leave his hips, locked tight around him whenever they switch positions, and he doesn’t leave her once. He softens and grows hard inside her over and over again with nothing but her cunt and her lips and her words to help him along. 

They end like they started, with her in his lap. One of her hands cups his face softly while the other rests on his knee, helping her rock her hips against his own. Her hair sticks to her face and her neck, rivulets of sweat trailing down her neck and over her chest. Her entire body is flushed, lips just as red and swollen as her pussy, her eyes taking on a bluer hue with her impending orgasm.

He fists a hand in her hair and guides her forehead against his own as he meets her thrust for thrust.

He stares into her eyes as she cums against him once more, accepting her weight when she turns to jelly.

When he follows her, she smiles, wicked and sweet, fingertips tracing the lines at the corner of his eyes.

—

She has been in more airports than she can count. She knows the differences between domestic airports and international, between big hubs and tiny places. There are things that stay the same no matter what country she’s in or the size of the airport. There is always somewhere to buy coffee. There is always somewhere to buy overpriced food. There is always somewhere with mementos in the form of postcards, keychains, and shirts.

Airports are almost a comfort. She’s spent her fair share of time in them and so there’s something about slumping down in a row of seats with her carryons at her feet, phone charging in the port connected to the seat, that always leaves Tessa relaxed despite the fact that she’ll be antsy the minute she boards the plane.

Tessa is realizing, only just at this moment, that there is a stark difference between the two halves of airports. To remain on the other side of security, by ticketing or baggage claim, does not bring any comfort. At least, not when she knows that she’s going to  _ stay _ on this side. 

There’s a big group of tourists gathering in front of the security checkpoint. They’re not in line but they’re definitely blocking the entrance, their bags so large that Tessa thinks they must not have checked in yet. There’s no way those will pass for carry ons.

A hand falls to her waist and then a red paper cup appears in front of her face, the plastic tab folded back so that the steam can escape. “They ran out of whip.”

Tessa wrinkles her nose. “How can a coffee place run out of whipped cream?” Scott shrugs, urging the cup towards her. Once it’s in her grip, she takes a small, tentative sip. It’s hot but not scalding. She blows on it once before taking a proper drink of the hot chocolate.

Beside her, Scott checks his phone for the time. She does the math in her head. He’ll have to go through security soon enough if he wants to make it to his gate in enough time for boarding. She shifts her weight from foot to foot, wiggling her toes in her boots. “Did you remember your head phones?”

He takes the drink from her and there’s chocolate left on his lip when he answers, “yep.”

“I put zinc tablets in your bag too,” she adds, though she’s sure he saw them when he was repacking his backpack this morning. She clears her throat, a lump forming there like this moment is bigger than it is. Her hands smooth out the shoulders of his jacket. “Don’t want to be sick as soon as you get there.”

“I’ll be sure to take them.” She nods, a noisy exhale coming from her nose. 

She’s being ridiculous. It’s not as if they’ve never been apart before. Contrary to popular belief they are not joined at the hip. She likes having time to herself, just as she knows Scott does. She needs to think about this in those terms.

But the reality is they probably won’t be seeing each other for three months. She doesn’t think that’s ever happened before.

Her eyes grow wet as the tightness in her throat increases and she sniffles in an effort to keep it together. “You’ll call me the minute you land,” she asks, her hands fisting in his jacket. Her vision clouds but she is  _ not  _ crying. It’s not crying if the tears don’t fall.

He pulls her as close as he can and nods, pressing kisses into her hair. “Even if I know you’ll be asleep.”

Tessa sighs, her whole body sagging against him, finding no relief even in the circle of his arms. “You are going to have the most amazing time.” She pulls back far enough to look at him in the eyes. “I’m so proud of you, Scott. I really am.”

He manages to smile for the first time all day and she loves it, loves how bashful he looks. Tessa pushes back some of the hair that falls over his forehead, fingers gentle until her nails scrape lightly over his scalp. She’s going to miss running her fingers through his hair, to twist it between her fingertips, to find errant strands left on her pillowcases.

A roar of laughter comes from the tour group nearby and it sours Tessa’s mood even more. It’s silly, to be annoyed at others’ joy, but she doesn’t care. All she cares about right now is Scott, who she can still touch and breathe in. “It’ll go by fast, eh?” He doesn’t look at all convinced.

“In the blink of the eye,” she tells him. She doesn’t convince him anymore than she convinces herself. “You’ll wish you could stay longer.”

He doesn’t appreciate her attempt at a joke, his smile turning into a frown. It’s hard to tell with her own wet eyes, but she thinks tears have started to gather in his own now too. “Absolutely not.”

Tessa nods. “I know.” Her head drops to his chest, burying her nose into the softness of his T shirt. She wonders how long his scent will stay on the sheets, if it’ll carry her through their time apart. With a staggering breath, she stands up straight and ignores the tears that have started to make their way down her cheeks. “I hope you have a safe and smooth flight. I hope your seat mates aren’t awful.” He laughs at that, even though she can tell he really didn’t want to. 

He hasn’t started crying yet though she is certain now that his eyes are red and glossy from restraining tears. She never thought he’d be the one holding it together today. 

He presses his forehead against hers. “I’m gonna miss you, Tess.”

She nods, furiously wiping her tears away. “I’m going to miss you, too.” Another crazy statement. She knows that they’ll manage to talk at least once a day but it won’t be enough to match the quiet intimacy they share in their day to day. “I love you.”

Scott cups her cheeks and says it back against her lips.

With one more tight hug, he turns away, heading through to security.

—

He gets as far as his gate before he turns around.

Phone in hand, he keeps his head down as he walks as fast as he can, thumbs furiously typing out an email to let Satoko that he won’t be going as a consult coach after all.

Once he’s past security once more, he heads off for the elevators, hoping he can catch Tessa before she drives off. He doesn’t consider anything else, like the fact that his luggage is already checked and that there are boxes already being sent to a studio in Osaka that he’ll never reach. All he can think about is getting back to her.

Scott side steps a family pushing their luggage cart towards the check in counter, narrowly misses a guy in a suit carrying a very large and steaming cup of coffee. It sends him closer to the airline desks and then he hears the huff he’s heard for most of his life. “I don’t understand why a picture of my passport won’t suffice!”

He stops so fast that his shoes squeak on the linoleum floor.

There’s Tessa, politely but obviously arguing with the woman behind the airline desk.

He makes his way to her, ignoring everyone in line who send him dirty looks or remarks for heading straight up to the desk. His hand aches to find the dip of her back but he doesn’t want to scare her (or worse, have her lash out at him). “What are you doing,” he asks.

She turns so fast that her ponytail narrowly misses hitting him in the face. “What are  _ you _ doing,” she exclaims. He can tell she’s trying to sound upset but there’s no hiding the elation of her face. She looks brighter than she has in weeks.

He wraps his arms around her shoulders, bringing her close. “I came back for you. I’m not going, I can't.”

“Well you can’t do that,” she protests, nails biting lightly into his ribs, “because I’m getting a ticket to go with you!”

He laughs and it only makes her smile wider. 

The representative for Air Canada clears her throat. “Ma’am, I need your passport here if you still intend to book a ticket.” Tessa doesn’t scowl even though he can tell she wants to, but there is a sharpness to her eyes when she turns back to the other woman.

Scott cuts Tessa off before she can even open her mouth. “She doesn’t need one.”

Tessa starts shaking her head furiously. “You can’t stay just because of me.”

“You can’t come with, love,” he says, taking her cheeks into his palms. “You’ve got doctors appointments to keep.”

She rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. He thinks she probably looks ridiculous, with his hands still holding her face while she tries to win an argument with body language. “Japan has doctors too.”

He brings his forehead to hers, hands skating down her arms until he can place them on the firm swell of her belly. “But you’d feel better with your own OB. We both know that.”

Her hands wrap around his wrists and then there’s that huff again, except this time it hits him square in the face. “This is too big an opportunity for you.”

“ _ This _ is the biggest opportunity I’m ever gonna get.” He shrugs. “Everything else is small peanuts.”

“You’re such a sap,” she scoffs but she dips her head to give him a kiss all the same.

“Can you  _ go _ , please,” the person next in line bites out. “Some of us do intend to leave Canada sometime today.”

Wordlessly, Tessa grabs her purse from the counter. She takes the arm he offers and leans heavily into his side, tilting her head up to look at him. “I still think you should go, but I’m  _ really _ happy you’re staying.”

“I’m happy I’m staying too,” he admits. She’s so warm against him, her hand sliding down into his own. “Maybe I can still help anyway. I hear FaceTime is really good,” he quips. “Can barely tell the difference.”

She laughs, loud and unabashed. 

There’s a lot to figure out, like how the hell he's going to get his luggage back, but he lets Tessa steer them out of the airport and to the parking garage because, with Tessa in his arms, he has everything he could ever need.

That’s all that matters anyway.


End file.
